The Fire Burns Bright
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: And together, they create a perfect melody. It's amazing how music brings people together, especially two people long since considered to be enemies. ScorpiusDominique, for Ella-Bethh.


**The Fire Burns Bright  
><strong>_(and together, they create a perfect melody)_

_Dominique/Scorpius_

The first thing he notices about her is her hair.

It burns a bright, blazing red. While this is not unusual for someone of the Weasley clan, it seems brighter than any other Weasley's hair. It almost seems like it's… on fire.

Somehow, he feels like he wants to catch that fire.

….

They're not exactly friends, at first, because she's _Gryffindor_ and he's _Slytherin_ and at Hogwarts, things just don't work that way. They're shared glares in the corridors and harsh words exchanged in the classroom. They're _pranks_, _covered feelings_, and _coveted glances. _

Their relationship holds little depth at first.

"Malfoy," Dominique says as she tries to get around him in the corridor, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder. It's supposed to be courage, the fact that she (a typical redhead Gryffindor Weasley) is greeting him (a typical platinum blonde Slytherin Malfoy).

"Weasley," He mutters, and he doesn't look her in the eye. This is his downfall. He can't look her in hercold, piercing, _blue_ eyes. Without another word exchanged, he begins to walk off.

"Got somewhere to be?" She taunts, smirking at him like the Slytherin she very well could be. "Going to snog my cousin in the corridor? Or maybe some other Slytherin in the common room. Who's your flavour of the month this time?"

Scowling at her, he shakes his head. "I'm being tutored in Potions, Weasley, not that it's any of your business. And I would never snog your cousin, she's more annoying than you are."

"Wow, Malfoy, I'm worth more to you than _Rose_," She retorts. "Nice to know how highly you think of me. And wait, you're a _Malfoy_ and you're being tutored in Potions? How does that work?"

"Just the same as your cousin Lucy being in Slytherin," Scorpius raises an eyebrow. "It's a fluke."

"A fluke," She rolls her eyes. "Lucy being in Slytherin is a _fluke_. She was meant to be in Slytherin, honestly, Malfoy. I grew up with her. I saw her pranks and her, um, bad tendencies."

"Everyone has bad tendencies," Scorpius says with a laugh. "It's just some more than others."

"Well, your bad tendencies surely overshadow your good ones," Dominique replies with a hollow laugh.

"Are you admitting that I have good tendencies, Weasley?" Scorpius grins at her.

"What? No!" She protests.

"You just can't resist me, can you, Weasley?" He smirks widely. Glancing up at the clock, he widens his eyes in that _fake_ way of his. "Oh, how time flies when you're having _fun_! I have to go now, Weasley, or I'll be late for my tutoring."

"Fine with me," She says, crossing her arms. "Have fun at tutoring, Malfoy."

He grins at her _(the grin that's melted oh-so-many hearts before)_ , turns, and walks off. But the wind that blows through the drafty corridors is so much colder without her _fire_ to heat things up. He tries to ignore it, because _really_, things don't work that way.

Do they?

….

"Weasley," He greets her as he comes across her in the library.

"Malfoy," She glances up from the book he can tell she's not really reading. "What are you doing over here?"

Rolling his eyes, he smirks at her. "Well, there are no seats open, so I decided that this empty seat could be perfect for me to sit in."

"No," She growls stubbornly. "No way in heck are you sitting with me. I'm trying to _revise_, Malfoy."

"As am I," He holds up his Potions textbook, beaten and dirty as it always has been. "Potions test, right? We're in the same class, Weasley, we could probably help each other…"

"Help each other?" Dominique rolls her eyes. "More like kill each other. Slowly murder. Torture."

"There's nowhere else for me to sit, Weasley," Scorpius crosses his arms across his chest and glares at her. "You're acting like this is the seat I would've chosen to sit in."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, Malfoy, we all know that you're _dying_ to sit by me."

Frowning, he just shakes his head. "In your dreams, Weasley." But he puts his stuff down quickly, as if to claim the spot, and then he turns back to her. "I won't bother you."

"Yeah, right," She scowls as she turns the page. But she scoots over a bit, allowing him room to sit down. "Annoy me and you will wake up dead tomorrow, Malfoy."

He snickers. "How can you wake up dead, Weasley?"

She glares the deadly glare of hers at him. "I'll find a way."

"Okay, okay!" He tosses up his hands as he slides into the seat. Opening his Potions book, he begins to read something about the qualities of Amortentia, but within a few minutes, he grows bored of the article, which uses too many big words for him. He peers over to see what Dominique's doing, and he finds that she's singing quietly.

"Singing, Weasley?" He cocks an eyebrow.

A faint pink blush stains her cheeks as she looks up at him (_oh, the disadvantages of being pale_). "So what if I am, Malfoy? At least I can sing better than _you_ can."

"Yeah, right," Scorpius retorts in a voice that implies that he believes that she can't sing better than him. Well, that's one thing most people don't know about Scorpius Malfoy- when he's not off with a girl, being sarcastic, annoying his enemies, avoiding homework, or playing Quidditch, he sometimes finds time to sing. Which sounds awfully girly, but for him, it's not.

"You think you can sing better than me?" Dominique slams her Potions book, the exam all but forgotten. "I'd like to see you _try_."

"I would too," Scorpius beams innocently at her. "We'll have to set up a date, then?" He wiggles his eyebrows, implying something else.

"Are you flirting with me, Malfoy?" Dominique says incredulously. "Have you ever done karaoke?"

"No, obviously not, and no, what is that?" Scorpius grins at her.

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to find out, won't you?" Dominique smirks at him. "When do you want to do it?"

"Do what? Karaoke?" Scorpius pretends to look down at his watch, then taking out a planning book from behind his back, causing Dominique to snort. He rolls his eyes. "What? When you've got a _busy social life_ like me, you need to know when things are going on."

"Whatever, Malfoy," She rolls her eyes. "So, when are you _free_?"

"I'm free next weekend," He shuts his planning book and raises an eyebrow at her. "If that's okay with you, Princess Weasley?"

Shoving his arm forcefully, she rolls her eyes. "Excellent, it's a Hogsmeade weekend, and I'm sure the teachers will give us permission for something as innocent as karaoke. Hey, but _never_ call me Princess Weasley, you got that?"

"Whatever," He says with a smirk. Crossing his arms, he says, "So where are we going to meet?"

"Great Hall," Dominique says passively, grinning. "Bring any of those dunderheads of yours that can actually sing. Actually, bring them if they can't sing, too. It'll be funnier like that."

"Hey!" Scorpius crosses his arms again. "In case you've forgotten, one of the _dunderheads_ that I'm friends with is your cousin Albus Potter. Though I've really no idea how he got in Slytherin, he's quite like his father in a lot of ways."

"Al's a dunderhead too," Dominique smirks again. Standing up, she picks up her books. "I'll see you next weekend then."

"See you, Weasley!" He calls, leaning back in his chair and watching her go. With a start, he realises that without her there's really no one for him to talk to now. For a moment (one of the weirdest in his life), he considers calling after her.

Then he realises that it would just make everything worse and he puts his head into his hands, wondering why he agreed to spend his weekend with _Dominique Weasley_ and her band of Gryffindors.

….

The one thing that holds him back most of the time from associating with Dominique is not Dominique herself. It's more the ever-present person that's always looming beside her.

It's James Sirius Potter in the flesh.

Well, really, it's not that Scorpius is _scared_ of James. In fact, it's more the fact that James and Scorpius are like oil and water, completely opposite but sharing some of the same qualities, like their cockiness. It's what makes them repel each other completely.

But if Scorpius wants to get to Dominique, he's got to get through James, which is never fun.

The very second that James finds out about this thing he has planned with Dominique (or so it seems), James marches over to Scorpius. "Malfoy. I need to talk to you."

"Potter," Scorpius says in a very calm voice.

Albus jumps in. "James, don't kill him, he's a friend of mine, remember? I don't harm your annoying Gryff friends if you don't harm my Slytherin friends."

"But he's hanging out with Dominique," James protests, glaring at Scorpius.

"And Hugo's surely got something going on with his little sister Gemini," Albus reminds James. "But you don't see Scorp threatening to murder Hugo."

"I just want to talk to him," James replies, gritting his teeth.

Scorpius finally jumps in. Looking up at Albus, he shoots him a fake smile. "Al, it'll be fine. I can defend myself, you know, I've had lots of practise."

"All right," Albus just shrugs. "Go ahead then."

Numbly, Scorpius stands up and follows James out into the corridors, which seem even more shady and looming than usual. James stands in front of him, one hand on his wand, the other balled into a fist. "Shall I make this quick, then, Malfoy, so you can head back to your group of Slytherin buddies? What the heck? Why are you going out with Dominique this Saturday?"

"I'm not going out with Dominique," Scorpius protests, looking revolted. "We're getting together a group of our friends and going out together. Unifying the school, you see. Not that _you_ and your stupid biased Gryffindor friends would know anything about that."

"Insult me one more time, Malfoy," James grits his teeth again. "So, if you're going in a group, why was she all uncomfortable to tell me that? I've been best friends with her since forever, Malfoy, I don't see _why_ she'd be scared…"

"Cause she's going out with a group of Slytherins? I don't know, that's your problem with her, not _mine_," Scorpius just shrugs and frowns.

"So you mean to tell me that you're _not_ planning on dating her, then," James says emotionlessly, standing rigid as a statue.

"Me? Plan on dating Dominique? Has the world gone insane? _No_," Scorpius puts as much emphasis as he can on the word _no_.

"Listen, Malfoy, I don't care if you're dating her or not," James snarls, puffing himself up to much bigger than his normal scrawny size. "If you try anything with Dominique, screw around with her heart, well, you won't be so high and mighty for much longer, you hear that?"

"I wasn't planning on it," Scorpius says, stepping back a bit.

"Good," James sighs, glaring at him in a way that reminds Scorpius of his own various relatives. "Have your fun with the Gryffindors, but stay away from Dominique?"

"Why don't you just come yourself, Potter?" Scorpius hears himself saying, though he has no idea why.

"Is a Malfoy inviting a Potter to come sing karaoke?" James asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Scorpius grins. "I already invited Al, and he's pretty much a Potter."

"No, he's disowned," James teases, but then he seems to realise what's going on here, that he's talking to Scorpius and not fighting. "Fine. I suppose I'll be there, but only to make sure that you're not shagging Dominique or anything like that."

Scorpius gags. "No problem with that one. Dominique and I are like oil and vinegar."

"Oil and water, you mean," James corrects him as he turns to walk away. "Oil and vinegar mix rather well."

Suddenly realising the implications of his statement, Scorpius turns to yell after James, but the boy is already gone.

…

"Heard you talked to James about tomorrow night," Dominique seems to be stifling a giggle as she looks at Scorpius.

"Yeah," Scorpius shoots her a heavy glare. "Yeah, I did."

Bending over, Dominique dissolves in laughter. "I'd like to see how that went down."

"What in the name of _Merlin_ possessed you to leave implications on him that you and I are trying anything like... like _that?_" Scorpius sounds utterly disgusted.

"I wanted to see his reaction and I sort of wanted to see him confront you," Dominique dissolves into laughter once again. "I suppose that plan worked out pretty well, eh?"

"You… you…" He seethes in anger. "You should have been a Slytherin, Weasley, you've certainly got that trickery. But no, you've got far too much fire," He rolls his eyes, staring at her bright, flaming hair.

"Gryffindors can enjoy pranks," Dominique protests, as if the most terrible thing in the world is to be a Slytherin. "Haven't you heard of the infamous Weasley twins?"

"Is that where you got the annoying prank genes from?" Scorpius frowns a little bit.

"Maybe," She allots with a grin. "But hey, they're not that annoying. They're quite funny, well, if you have a sense of humour."

"Hey!" He protests. "I do have a sense of humour, just not the same as _yours_."

"I'm unique, right?" She laughs.

"More like insane, Weasley," Scorpius muses, frowning a little bit before his face lights up. "Insane, Weasley… insane Weasley, that's about right."

She smirks at him. "Sure, whatever you say, Malfoy." Flipping her red hair over her shoulder, she grins at him before looking up at the clock. "Well, I've got to go, Malfoy. I'll try not to let it slip to James that we spoke again… he might start assuming we're having an affair or something."

"Oh, Merlin," Scorpius rolls his silvery grey eyes, shaking his head. "If you tell him that, I swear I'll kill you, Weasley."

Her gaze lingers on him for a few more moments before she tosses her hair again, nods, and walks off. "Goodbye, Malfoy."

"Bye," he says quietly as he watches her go.

…

The next day, he shows up in the Great Hall, dragging a few of his Slytherin housemates with him (Albus is among them). Glancing around, he sees Dominique, flanked by James (obviously), Fred, Molly, and Lysander.

"Ready to go?" She says with her blue eyes shining.

"Have I ever not been, Weasley?" He smirks, walking over to her. "But how are we going to get there?"

"Don't talk," She replies in a firm whisper. "Just put your hand on and hang on for the ride!"

He places his hand on the thing that she's holding, motioning for his buddies to do the same. Something feels hard under his palm and he nearly jerks away, but it's too late because his vision blurs before his eyes and everything spins. Quickly, he squeezes his eyes shut, and when he opens them, he's lying on the ground- but it's concrete and it's rather hard. He jumps up, realising that he's in the midst of Muggle Britain.

"Do you know," he says in a low voice, "how dead I'd be if my parents knew I was here?"

"Yeah," The rest of his comrades agree wholeheartedly, except, of course, Albus.

Albus just smirks. "My dad would probably be thrilled," and the Gryffindors nod their agreement.

"Oh, lucky you," Scorpius spits with a scowl. "My father would kill me but your father would be _proud_. Is that why you brought us here, Weasley?" He jerked his head toward Dominique. "So that your father could be _proud_ of us but my father would kill me?"

"No," Dominique rolls her eyes. "I brought you here because of something else, obviously, I'm not quite that daft, Malfoy. Come on inside."

Exchanging bewildered glances with Albus and Dawson, Scorpius follows her inside through the glass doors and into a room with a large screen and a few contraptions that looked like lollies- a thin cone underneath some foamy thing. Dominique grins at the rest of them. "Asian style karaoke, the only one of its type in Britain. I went here with my mum and Victoire a couple of years ago."

"Did Teddy come along too?" Albus asks incredulously, picking up one of the foam lollies. "What do you do with _this_?"

"No, Teddy didn't come along," Dominique says rather impatiently. "And you sing into that and it makes your voice louder, obviously."

"What?" Albus holds it upside down by the cord. Scorpius walks over to join him, peering at the object in sheer curiosity. It doesn't seem like much, just a strip of something smooth, then something harder like metal, and the foamy thing on top. Quickly, Scorpius taps the top of it, the foamy part. The sound of tapping echoes throughout the room.

All of the boys hoot, including James, the Scamander boy, and the other Weasley, a friend of James and Dominique. Quickly, they rush over to check out the weird thing. Dominique scowls at them all. "Imbeciles."

Walking over to them, she snatches it, much to their disappointment. Then she walks over to the smaller screen and begins to touch it, as all of them watch her curiously.

It's only once _(to his amazement)_ words appear on the screen that she begins to finally sing.

Her voice is clear, high, and overall one of the most beautiful things he's ever heard. He stands there, hypnotized, if just by the sound of her singing voice. She cocks an eyebrow at him, seeming to smirk as she sings, but then she walks over to him. Holding out her hand as she sings, she smiles, as if she wants him to join her.

At first, he wonders if this is a dream. Only in his dreams would Dominique _Weasley_ be singing and wanting him to join her. But then he just shrugs it off, because if this is a dream, it's a very good one.

He takes her hand and lets her pull him up, disregarding the stares of his fellow Slytherins and the glare from James Potter. Then he takes the Muggle contraption she hands to him. At first, he sings into the wrong end. His face burns as he realises that nothing's coming out and he flips it over. With a deep breath, he begins to sing.

Over the years, he's forgotten how much _fun_ it is to sing. When he sings, he feels like he can touch the sky, like he's _invincible_- even though he's not.

His voice merges with Dominique's, creating a weird sort of harmony. They fit together perfectly, which is weird to him. As he sings, he moves unconsciously toward Dominique, who looks positively as if she's walking on sunshine. They move closer together… closer… his arm brushes against hers, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

It's then that the music starts to fade, and his forehead is against hers. Unlike in the cliché movies, he doesn't lean in and kiss her. Instead, he pulls back a little. "You're a good singer."

She beams at him, not looking unhappy in the least. "You are too. I think… I think our voices sound good together."

"Me too," he says with a weird laugh. "Who would have thought? A Weasley and a Malfoy can actually make harmony."

"I suppose we can," Dominique cocks her eyebrow with a grin.

It's then that they realise that the music has faded altogether and that everyone is cheering for them. Quickly, they join hands and take their bow.

He pretends like he doesn't notice James Potter's glare on him, but really, he _does_.

They return to their seats, watching as their friends take turns embarrassing themselves and cracking themselves up. Albus accidentally drops the microphone when trying to figure out how to turn it on. It's basically the same sort of fun that he has with only the Slytherins, but now it's with the Gryffindors as well.

"Who would have thought we'd be having fun with a bunch of Gryffindors?" Dawson snorts from beside him. "I'll admit, these Gryffindors sure know how to party. Thanks for dragging me here, Scorp."

"Um, no problem," Scorpius mutters in a hollow tone. It's actually turning out to be _fun_, and that surprises him to no end.

The party, which keeps surprising him, continues to go well until the end, when everyone calls for a Scorpius and Dominique encore. Not being one to disappoint, he walks over to Dominique, extending a hand. "Care to sing, Weasley?"

Giggling, she takes his hand with a smile, allowing him to pull her up. "Let's do it, Malfoy."

And then they forget about everything else and lose themselves in the music, singing as if it's the last thing they'll ever do, oblivious to the cheering around them.

It's almost as if the room around them isn't holding them back, as if it's not holding them back- it's as if they can fly away.

Really, it's quite amazing how music can bring people together.

As Scorpius stands there, closer to Dominique than he's been to most girls before _(and this coming from a player)_, she whispers with a coy wink, "We should do this again sometime."

"Of course," He whispers, and then she pulls away from him, the applause erupting around them.

She grins as she walks away, turning back to the group of Gryffindors.

….

From then on Scorpius and Dominique are sort-of friends, on first-name basis, at the very least. They now have something in common, and that pulls them together, at the very least. But they're still not very close, so when Scorpius hears his name brought up in a conversation between James and Dominique, he can't resist stopping and listening.

"I _thought_ you didn't like Scorpius Malfoy," James is saying in a stern tone.

"I don't," She replies obliviously. "I told you, James, even if I did it would be none of your business. But I _don't, _so it's even less of your business-"

"Then what was that at the karaoke place?" James demands. "He was nearly kissing you-" Scorpius' heart raises into his throat. _Wait, what?_

"James," Dominique replies with an exasperated sigh. "Really, are you my cousin, or are you my overprotective boyfriend? Because right now you seem to me like a boyfriend."

James has to laugh, and Scorpius under his breath too. "All right, all right, sorry, Dominique. I just really don't like Malfoy…"

"I get that," She answers indifferently. "And I sometimes find his company enjoyable, and his voice happens to go rather well with mine. Doesn't mean I fancy him, right?"

"I suppose you're right," James admits reluctantly.

"That Dawson Nott, on the other hand," Dominique continues, and Scorpius feels something like rage bottle up in him, until he hears her tinkling laugh and realises she's only kidding.

"Dominique!" James protests, hitting her _(it echoes)_, and then Dominique laughs again. Their footsteps fade into the distance, father and farther away, until Scorpius deduces it's safe to come out. It's then he realises that it's quite possible that he's developing something like friendly feelings for Dominique Weasley.

Which isn't possible, really, because he's a _Malfoy_ and she's a _Weasley_ (a pretty one, at that, but still).

Except it _is_.

….

She plops her tray down in front of him. "Malfoy."

"Oh, look who's become a rebel," He teases with a grin. "Haven't we gotten past the last names stage, Weasley? My name is _Scorpius_."

"And my name is Dominique," She says with a lift of her eyebrow.

Shaking his head, he smirks. "Fine, truce, _Dominique._"

"You got it, Scorpius," She frowns, sitting down. "Anyway, there's a reason why I'm here- I don't just come to the snake table for no reason."

"You really should, sometime," Scorpius responds with a dry laugh. "Check out the attention you're getting. Bet Potter's convinced we're snogging in the broom closet or something by now."

Glaring at him, she shakes her head. "Would you shut_ up_, Malfoy? I'm trying to ask you a favour and all you can do is be snarky!"

Finally, he shuts his mouth. "Fine, Dominique- remember our truce?- I'm listening."

"Okay, _Scorpius_, I'll just tell you then," Dominique says, inhaling as if it's the end of the world.

"Please do," He replies with a snort.

"Would you shut up!" She demands finally. With a deep breath, she says, "I need someone to be my singing partner to help me practice."

"Well, you've found someone," He declares with a cocky grin.

"Really?" She looks pleasantly surprised."I have?"

"Of course," He shrugs. "I've wanted to pick up singing again for quite a while now."

…

Their first lesson is filled (appropriately) with plenty of awkwardness between them. It seems that all of the duets that they can find are romantic, and while they've sung a romantic song together before, it somehow would feel different if it's just the two of them.

"I give up," Scorpius says with a sigh. "I suppose we're just going to have to do one of these songs."

"I suppose," She says cautiously. Picking up one copy of the lyrics, she tosses the other to him, and they begin to sing.

It's actually not as horribly awkward as he had thought, which is a pleasant surprise. Just as the first time they sung together, their voices merge perfectly, creating a strange sort of harmony. They end up moving closer together, closer- until they're nearly pressed against each other. It's then that Dominique jumps back with a grin.

"Well, that was fun," She tells him, starting to sift through the pile of lyrics, but he sees the red staining her cheeks.

He grins back at her. "Of course it was." He leans down beside her to look for another song to sing, wondering why she's blushing- and why he feels so jumpy on the inside.

"I think that we should definitely do this more often," She continues, smiling widely. "It was way more fun than I thought it would be."

"Good to hear," Scorpius grumbles with a grin. "Better than you thought it would be, eh? Makes it sound like you're taking an injection or something."

She laughs, grinning at him. "Well, maybe it's not quite that bad." Slowly, she picks up a piece of paper and hands it to him. Eyes shining, she grins up at him. "Can we sing this?"

"Of course," He responds, and then the music starts in both of their heads and they're singing again.

….

As time goes on, they begin to sing together more and more often. It becomes more and more natural to them, singing, and of course, with that, a closer relationship between the two of them forms. It isn't _romantic_, at least, not at first. But then it grows.

It's not until one day, when Scorpius is singing with her, that he looks into her blue eyes and realises _maybe he could love her_.

The feeling is weird to him, because he's a _Malfoy_ and he doesn't love, not even the most loveable of girls. He plays girls, uses them, but he never (ever) falls in love, that's for sure. It's just _not_ something that he does. But now he's thinking that he could (might) love her, and that scares him.

Really, it scares him to death.

He just pretends that nothing happened though, pretends like he couldn't (ever) love her, and pretends that there's nothing in that heart of his. But he notices that her smiles are prettier than usual, her eyes are more sparkly than usual, and just everything seems different to him somehow.

He doesn't know what to do.

….

"Hey, Scorpius," Dominique calls to him, sitting down beside him in the grass. "Have you heard?"

"Have I heard what?"Scorpius cocks an eyebrow as he looks at her. "I don't believe I have."

She grins at him as she settles onto the grass. "I might get an audition with a singing company this summer."

"That's terrific, Dominique," he says, his mouth falling open and face breaking into a grin. "I'm sure you'll do great and become world-famous or something."

"Yeah," She says with a sigh, not sounding sure at all. "But Scor, I'm really nervous."

"Why?" Scorpius replies, staring at her like she's insane. ""You're such a good singer- you beat me by a long shot any day. Hey, remember that bet we made, I'm sure you won it! How could you even be _nervous_?"

"Scorpius," She says in a calm tone. "Do you ever think about the future?"

"Of course I do," Scorpius says, sounding unimpressed. "What normal person goes through life and doesn't think about the future?"

"Well," Her cheeks flame up a little bit. "I was thinking that I might go into a singing career-"

"You'd be brilliant!" Scorpius bursts in, without thinking about what the second half of her sentence could be.

Slapping him lightly, Dominique protests, "Let me finish. I might go into a singing career, but the thing is, there's already so many brilliant singers. Even within the wizarding world, there are already so many brilliant artists that it's not even funny. How would I stand out? I'm just another singer."

"Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be brave?" Scorpius replies with a snort. "What is this lowly attitude, Dom? Come on, pick your head up."

"My head isn't down, Scorp," She says, but she grins anyway. "I just don't think I'll be able to gain a job like that. I'm always going to be the one that is _good_ but not _good enough_."

"Don't think like that," Scorpius replies, and then an idea pops into his head, even though he doesn't usually get such ideas. "Sing for me."

"What?" Dominique replies dubiously, raising one of her perfect blonde eyebrows. "What do you mean, sing for you? I mean, we're just…."

He interrupts her again with a grin. "Just do it, Dom, sing whatever you want to."

"All right," She says with a small laugh and a grin. Taking a deep breath, she begins to sing.

Her voice seems to him like one of the most beautiful things in the universe, as always. He has to wonder how she could ever doubt her singing ability. With a smile, he listens to it, and once she finishes and her voice fades away, he grins. "Don't worry about a thing, Dom."

"What do you mean?" She asks obliviously.

"Your voice is amazing," He says with a grin. "You'll get a contract and be one of those big stars for sure."

She smiles at him gratefully. With a nod, she says, "Thanks," and then she stands up and walks away.

….

The first time he realises that he's gone and fallen for her doesn't really have much to do with singing.

She invites him to come along with her and some of her friends to dinner at a Muggle restaurant nearby to Hogsmeade (though he doesn't understand her obsession with dragging him to Muggle places, he doesn't complain), and she sits beside him, laughing as he tries to make sense of the things on the menu.

"People eat lobster?" He exclaims. "And it's _that_ expensive?"

She laughs. "It's a delicacy, Scorp. Have you really never been to a Muggle restaurant before?"

"Nope," He says with a shake of his head, grinning at her. "And I still don't understand why people would _want_ to eat lobster. It seems like a rather nasty idea to me."

"What, you think they've tricked people into buying their lobster?" Dominique laughs, tossing her hair behind her head with a smile. Staring at her, he tries as hard as he can to shake himself out of this trance he's gotten himself into.

"Scorpius," James announces his presence with a frown, tapping on the table. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Scorpius asks, gulping audibly.

"It's okay," Dominique smiles cheerily at Scorpius. "I really have to go to the bathroom, anyway." With a smirk, she sneaks behind James and flees to the bathroom, leaving Scorpius to deal with James alone.

With a sigh, James turns to Scorpius, not looking angry or anything of the sort. "You love her, don't you?"

"Do I?" Scorpius looks at the ground, embarrassed. "Why?"

"You do," James confirms it with a nod. "Look, Malfoy, at first I hated the idea of the two of you, period. But now I'm starting to see that maybe you're not all bad, and that she seems to bring out the good in you and all of that cheesy crap. All I'm asking is that you not hurt her. Because then you won't only be getting it from her but from me and Fred too. Not to mention the rest of the extensive Weasley clan."

"I said before that I wouldn't hurt her," Scorpius reminds him.

"That was before you even considered going out with her, remember?" James informs him with a smirk. "Just promise me."

"I promise you I'll try my best not to hurt her," Scorpius promises sincerely. "I can't give you any more than that."

"That's enough," James determines with a sigh. It's then that Dominique returns from the bathroom, not looking so well, as if she's ill or something.

Head in her hands, Dominique glances up at him. "James, Scorp, I think I might have to go home. I feel… I feel sick."

"I'll take her," Scorpius volunteers with a wary look at James, hoping that James won't comment or anything.

James just smirks. "Fine with me."

"Thanks so much, Scorpius," She says, clutching at her stomach like she's going to be sick again, so he quickly grabs the Portkey and forces Dominique's hand onto it, squeezing her fingers.

The world swirls again before they arrive back at the outskirts of Hogwarts. Realising she probably won't be able to walk very fast, Scorpius scoops her up into his arms and begins to run toward the castle. Due to the fact that she's very thin and he's been working out often at his dad's request, he carries her easily as he runs as fast as he can toward the castle. She giggles drowsily as she looks up at him. "You know what, Scor?"

"What?" He replies, breathing heavily and already tired, but still pushing himself to the best of his ability.

"You're sort of like my knight in shining armour," She informs him with a yawn.

He would've stopped dead in his tracks at that before, but he tells himself that she's just delirious and this means that she's really sick which means that he has to go even faster.

Once he arrives, the school healer-in-training stares at him. "Scorpius Malfoy, what are you doing carrying a girl around? And a pretty Weasley girl at this?"

"She's sick, madam," Scorpius replies, using respectful language at the moment because really, he doesn't care about arguing with her, he only cares about making sure that Dominique's okay. "She's really ill and I need someone to heal her, right now."

"It's all right, Mr. Malfoy, we'll get someone as soon as possible-" The healer begins to speak.

He interrupts. "No. _Now_." He doesn't know why, but he has to make sure that she's okay.

It turns out to be only a mild fever and some other complications _(that, according to them could have gotten a lot worse),_ but that's not what's important afterward. What's important is that he realises that day that he might have gone and fallen in love with Dominique Weasley.

He realises that day that he's royally screwed.

Especially when she greets him with a thankful hug _(for nearly saving her life like a prince, thank you)_ and all he can feel is her warmth against him.

He has to wonder how they got from enemies to him falling in love with her.

Oh, right. Music.

Curse music.

….

It's a relatively normal day when his world basically falls apart.

He wakes off, same as usual, gets dressed and all, the normal morning routine, and then he heads down to breakfast, planning to talk to Dominique about a good time to sing again. But once he reaches the Great Hall, all of the breath is knocked out of him. Dominique is already there and she's smiling over at Dawson Nott. It's a pretty smile too, not a fake smile that says get the heck away from me. A _genuine_ smile.

He nearly dies right there and then.

Instead, he musters up all the courage a Slytherin can muster and walks right over to the table. With a kind smile on his face, he says in the calmest voice he can manage, "Good morning, Do- Dawson, Dominique. What would you happen to be doing over here, Dominique?"

Dominique glances over at Dawson before looking uncomfortably back at Scorpius. "Since when do you call me by my full name, Scorp?"

_Since you started sitting at the Slytherin table with Dawson_. "No reason, just a slip," Scorpius lies with a scowl on his face. "But what are you doing here, _Dom?_"

She looks up at him, looking quite terrified, and it's then that he realises her hand is linked with Dawson's. But she manages to use her Gryffindor courage for something. "I'm dating Dawson."

His mind is officially blown. Looking back and forth from a smirking Dawson to a scared Dominique, he realises that he's lost for words. _Scorpius Malfoy_ is lost for words. He just stands there, staring at the both of them, until he finally figures out what to say.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself, Nott," is what comes out of his mouth first. "The unattainable Dominique Weasley, well, you've finally attained her. Is that what you wanted? And Weasley, looks like you've finally gotten a handsome Slytherin, congratulations. You two deserve each other. Have fun together."

Dominique just shakes her head at him. "Why do you care so much, Malfoy?"

"I don't know," He shakes his head with a frown. "I don't even know." Shaking his head, he tries to stop thinking about the two of them, but it doesn't work. With a scowl on his face, he just storms out.

Neither of them comes after him. He doesn't expect them to.

…

"You seem awfully depressed, Scorp," Albus remarks as he walks into the dorm room to see Scorpius curled up on his bed, unmoving, an unhappy look upon his pale white face.

"Really, now?" Scorpius says in a biting tone. "I'm glad you've finally decided to become observant, Potter."

"Scorpius," Albus sighs, looking at his friend. "What's even wrong with you? Nothing much has happened in the past few days except… Dominique's going out with Dawson. You… you like _Dominique_?"

"Yes, Albus, I think I might _love_ Dominique and it's freaking killing me," He buries his head in his pillow, breathing heavily.

"Love," Albus repeats, staring at Scorpius, probably realising that Scorpius hasn't gone anywhere for the past few days and he's all depressed. "You've definitely got it bad, Scorpius. And now she's dating Scorpius… wow. I'm sorry."

"The fact that you're sorry won't do anything," Scorpius hisses. Upon seeing the hurt look on Albus' face, he sighs. "I'm sorry. But can't you talk to her or something?"

"What would I say, Scorp? Why are you not dating _Scorpius_? Why are you dating Dawson? I'm sure she has a perfectly logical reason for dating her and I trust her on that. Really, Scorpius, if she liked you that way, she would be dating you and not Dawson," Albus rants, obviously disregarding Scorpius' feelings.

"Oh, I know," Scorpius buries his head in a pillow again, feeling even worse than before.

"Scorpius…." Albus trails off, guilt gleaming in his green eyes.

"I just figured that since she's your _cousin_ and I'm supposed to be your _best friend_ you would have something to say to her," Scorpius goes on a bit, knowing exactly what he's doing. "And you see the pain it's causing me. But obviously, you don't care enough…"

"I do care, Scorp, but really, if she's happy with Dawson I don't know what I could do," Albus says with a sigh. "Personally, I think she's quite insane, I mean, Dawson's just not her type. And he's more player than even _you_ are, she'll end up with her heart broken, just you watch. Then she might come crying to you…"

"Right, and I'll be her backup plan, just as I want," Scorpius rolls his eyes, not impressed. "I'll be her _rebound_."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Albus replies with a sigh. "Just never mind that. I don't want to see you depressed anymore. Us Slytherins are taking you out for a night out."

"No Gryffindors this time?"Scorpius raises an eyebrow at the Potter boy.

"Do you really want more reminders of Dominique?"Albus frowns, crossing his arms across his chest. "Because if you want, we could sure invite them, but I didn't think you'd want them there…"

"No, that's all right," Scorpius refutes his statement quickly, since he hadn't thought of it that way. "Slytherins night out it is then."

"Great, get ready for an awesome time out then," Albus smirks at him, a look typical of the middle Potter child.

Scorpius nods, and burying his face in his pillow again, he wonders if heartbreak ever gets better.

Suddenly, he feels sorry for all the hearts he broke during his time as a player.

No way could he ever be that way again.

Thanks, Dominique.

….

"Malfoy, can I talk to you?" James Potter confronts him in the corridors one day after the night out (so he's a considerable bit cheerier), his puppy dog brown eyes shining.

"Whatever, seeing as you're already talking, you might as well tell me now," Scorpius says, raising an eyebrow.

"I need you to get Dominique to break up with Dawson," James says in one big sigh.

Raising an eyebrow, Scorpius retorts, "Wait, hold up, Potter. You think that's not what I've been trying to do? I love her, I don't want to see her with _Nott._ He's just-"

"_Nott_ right for her," James bursts in, laughing at his own pun. "Believe me, I know. That's why I need you."

"Weird way of putting it, but do you have a plan or _something_? Because really, I've been trying to break them up for ages with no result," Scorpius sighs. "So if you expect me to be able to go bust them up just because you told me so-"

"I do, um, sort of have a plan," James admits, looking rather nervous. "But I don't know if it will work or not. Anyway, the first thing I want to know is are you in or not? Do you really want Dominique and Dawson to break up? Because if you don't…"

"Are you kidding?" Scorpius raises an eyebrow. "Of course I do. I'm freaking in love with Dominique, of course I want the two of them to break up."

"Good," James nods quickly. Glancing around as if to see if anyone is eavesdropping, he whispers, "Well, here's my plan. It's very simple, Malfoy, all you have to do is act like you don't care."

"What?" Scorpius' voice wavers. "What do you mean, act like I don't care? That's impossible, and all it'll do is make her think that I hate her!"

"Oh, on the contrary," James smirks. "This is coming from a boy with a little sister, remember?"

"I have a little sister too," Scorpius interrupts, glowering. "Gemini. She's in the same year as your sister. The one that's always flirting with your cousin Hugo, do you not remember?"

"Right, but I also have thousands upon thousands of female cousins, including Dominique, in case you hadn't forgotten" James says with a small scowl. "Anyway, what I was _going_ to say before I was rudely interrupted was that if you do that she'll go insane wondering what happened. That's when you tell her you're in love with her. Act like some tortured soul or something. She'll realise that she's in love with you too, finally, and then the two of you will have your love story and she'll finally break up with that idiot Nott." James finally takes the opportunity to breathe, grinning widely. "Will you do it?"

"Fine," Scorpius reluctantly agrees. "I suppose I have no choice, then. I'll do it."

Looking absolutely ecstatic, James claps Scorpius on the back. "You've got it, Malfoy. Just _don't _screw this up or I'll be stuck with that idiot Nott for a cousin in law, you hear? Well, probably not, he'll break her heart, then I'll be stuck with a crying Dom for a couple of weeks."

"And I won't break her heart?" Scorpius asks, surprised at James' sudden faith in him.

"Better you than Nott," James wrinkles his nose. "Bye, Malfoy! Have fun!"

It's then that Scorpius starts to wonder what he's gotten himself into.

…

"Scorpius!" Dominique runs up to him, looking very nervous. "I haven't seen you around for a while."

"That's probably because you've been snogging Nott in broom closets," Scorpius says, not acting as if she means anything to him _at all_.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Dominique sighs, running a hand through her hair in that way that means she's thinking things through. "Look, I don't know what your problem is at all. Dawson and I are your friends, shouldn't you be happy for us?"

"Happy for you?" Scorpius just stares at her. "How would you feel if I were to date Rose or Molly? Dawson's my _cousin_- it's the same feeling."

Dominique's jaw drops as he tries to work this out. "Dawson is your _cousin_?"

"Obviously, we pureblood families are all interrelated somehow," Scorpius rolls his eyes. "You probably could've guessed that. Anyway, what the heck do you want anyway, other than to annoy me about approving of you and my cousin and your newfound love?"

"I was only wondering if you wanted to sing together again sometime," Dominique replies, not sounding meek at all. It's that stupid Gryffindor bravery again, he knows.

"You have the nerve to ask me that?" Scorpius retorts, gritting his teeth together. "Dominique, I can't…. I don't… I don't even know, okay?" He sighs, frowning from ear to ear. Then, finally, he works up his nerve enough to say, "I've quit singing. I have nothing to sing about anymore. Besides, tough Slytherins don't _sing_ anyway, especially with Gryffindors like you that turn out to be traitors behind our backs."

"Wait, what?" She asks, looking very hurt.

But he still doesn't take his statement back. On the contrary, he leaves it hanging in the air between them. With a scowl, he nods. "I don't _sing_ anymore. After I found out who you really were… well, there's no way I could sing those type of songs with you anymore, is there?"

"You're doing all of this," She gulps in a bit of air, "Just because I'm dating Dawson?"

"No, it's because you lead me on," Scorpius says calmly.

Her eyes flash dangerously. "Screw you, Malfoy," she hisses, storming away, her hair floating behind her. But as she leaves, a note flutters to the floor. Cautiously, he picks it up and unfolds it. It appears to be a note passed between her and Molly a few weeks ago, before Dominique had been dating Dawson.

On it, it says:

_Dom-_

_Look, I see you staring at Scorpius Malfoy all the time. I know you 'insist' you don't like him, but this is getting ridiculous. 'Fess up. Do you like Scorpius Malfoy? If you do, just admit it and this will be a lot easier, okay?_

_Molly_

_Molly-_

_Oh, I don't even know. I think so? Maybe? But it's killing me, Molly, I don't know what to do. I mean, it's _me_, and it's _him, _and I know that I like him but I think… I think I might _love _him._

_The thing is, Molls, that he so obviously has no interest in me that way. I mean, he all but ignores me, and I can't take it anymore. I think I might have to move on. Get a new boyfriend. Dawson Nott is pretty cute, right? _

_I mean, I can't go on getting crushed by him forever, right? I can't wait on him forever. If he wants me, he better start showing me soon, because I'm moving on._

_Dom_

_Dom-_

_I don't know what to tell you. I mean, the way he looks at you, it looks like he's in love with you. I wish he'd work up the nerve to tell you, but then again, he's not a Gryffindor, so he probably doesn't know how to tell you. Don't assume anything just yet._

_Besides, you shouldn't date another boy just to get over Scorpius. That can only lead to disaster. Especially since I am sure that he's in love with you._

_But ultimately, it's up to you._

_Molly _

_Molly- _

_I don't know what to do anymore. _

_I _love _him._

_I'm surer of that than anything right now._

_But everything else, I'm basically unsure about. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel he doesn't like me. Oh, help me._

_Dom _

The rest is all scribbled out beyond comprehension, but Scorpius thinks that he can figure out what's going on, or at least the gist of it.

Dominique loves him, or at least, she did. All that Dawson was- _is -_ is just a ploy to get over him.

Something like fear rushes through him as he realises he doesn't know what to do. Of course, he could always tell Dominique how he feels and apologise. But somehow, he doesn't think it will go down that easily, and not to mention, if Dawson ever found out, Scorpius would be dead meat.

He crumples up the note on impulse, then, with a sigh, he unfolds it once again, folds it into a small square, and shoves it into his pocket. Quickly, he takes off running. He doesn't know where or who he's running to, he just knows that he has to get away and _now._

…..

The first person he runs into, of course, is Dominique's best friend. Eyes wide, he stares at her. "Um, hello, Molly."

"Scorpius," Molly smiles warmly at him, surprising Scorpius. With the same smile on her face still, she asks him quietly, "So, how's it going?"

"Oh, terrific," Scorpius replies sarcastically, frowning. "Dominique is dating Dawson, and I'm left out in the cold. Then I come to find out that Dominique's only dating Dawson to get her mind off of me because apparently I didn't tell her that I loved her in time and she got tired of waiting. Terrific."

Molly's eyes widen. "So, you _do_ love her?"

"I thought everyone knew by now," Scorpius sighs, leaning against the wall. "What am I supposed to do now, Molly? She _hates_ me."

"She doesn't hate you," Molly is quick to reassure him. "I thought that much was obvious, at least from the note. She's just in denial that she still loves you. Trust me, she'll come around eventually."

"Eventually," Scorpius frowns. "How long should that be?"

"I don't know," Molly bites her lip. "Just wait around, I suppose. Follow that idiotic plan that you and James made. You do realise that it… well, actually, it's sort of working. It's making Dom worry that you hate her, if that's what you wanted?"

"I told him!" Scorpius exclaims with a frown. "Well, we sort of wanted that, because then she'll realise that I'm the one she really loves and she misses me a lot…"

"Boys are idiots," Molly declares with a scowl. "Can't you just _talk_ to her?"

"Like I said, she probably almost hates me by now," Scorpius says, not feeling too happy about that at all. "If I try to talk to her, she'll probably use one of those crazy Bat Bogey hexes on me. I'm going now; I don't want to talk about this." _I'm too scared to talk about this or talk to her_. "Goodbye, Molly."

"Wait," Molly calls behind him. He turns around, wondering what she would have to say. Pushing a red curl behind her ear, she says quietly, "If it helps any, she's really, really upset that you quit singing."

Rolling his eyes, he shakes his head. "Whatever. I'll see you later. Have a good time with Dom and Dawson and their newfound true love."

It does help; really, he's just too ashamed to tell her that.

…..

"What do you mean, Dominique broke up with Dawson?" Scorpius demands, crossing his arms. "I thought they had some true love thing going on there."

"You heard me," James says with a small smile. "Whatever you did, Malfoy, it worked. Good job and thanks a lot."

"Why are you thanking me?" Scorpius calls, scratching his head as James starts to walk away. But James doesn't respond, and he just sighs.

"So it's official," He mutters to himself. "Dominique and Dawson are over."

"Talking to yourself, Scorpius?" Albus mutters, coming up to him. "I bet you're happy that Dom and Dawson aren't together anymore, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Scorpius says with a sigh. "But that doesn't mean she'll come back to me. And obviously there was a reason that they broke up, what if it's not because of me? What if it is?"

With a laugh, Albus tells his friend, "Stop worrying, Scorp, everything's going to work out."

"Right, because I haven't heard that one before," Scorpius replies with a sigh and a grin.

"Just relax," Albus assures him, with a grin as if he knows something that Scorpius doesn't. Scorpius just shakes his head and laughs, feeling happier than he has in a while if just because of this new revelation.

As Albus walks away, still smirking, Scorpius knows that something's going to change from this point in time.

He just doesn't know what exactly.

….

Whispers break out in the Great Hall as soon as he walks in, and he knows that he is (once again) the topic of gossip amongst the Hogwarts students. With a sigh, he plasters on his usual smirk and saunters over to the Slytherin table. Leaning over to Albus, he whispers, "Something happen that I missed?"

"No, not really," Albus says, sounding confused. "Why?"

Scorpius motions to all of the other students, mainly the Gryffindors, who are buzzing, sometimes looking over at him, and laughing an awful lot. Their laughs sound like those of anticipation.

"Sounds like something's going to happen," Scorpius replies with a tiny laugh. "You hear those laughs? And the fact that they all stared at me when I came in. It was a bit scary, really, made me think something's going to happen…. _Is_ something going to happen? Because you know I really hate surprises, right, Al?"

"Oh, I know," Albus smirks at him. "Nothing that I know of, Scorp."

Scorpius nods, feeling satisfied with that answer at the moment. But then, his train of thought is lost with a blast of music. Tilting his head to find the source of the music, he gasps as his sight lands upon Dominique Weasley. His eyes widen as he realises what's going on.

She's dressed in a white dress, and he thinks she might as well be an angel, but she couldn't be. Because she's planned out this apology perfectly- but she's also made it the biggest cliché in the entire world, and if there's something that Scorpius Malfoy doesn't do, it's cliché.

Gulping, he realises that for once he doesn't know what to do. So he just sits there, terrified, frozen like a statue, as she walks over to him, her angelic voice amplified by the microphone. Once she reaches them, her hand touches his shoulder.

His head spins back to her. _No, no, no_. Taking the other microphone from her, he says into it, "I'm sorry, Dominique, but I just can't. Especially not this way. I'm really, really sorry," he feels his body fill with sorrow as he just nods at her one last time.

Then he runs, because if there's one thing Scorpius Malfoy does do, it's run away.

….

A day or two passes, he doesn't actually know how long. He sits in his room, isolated from the rest of the world. That is, until Al comes to find him.

"James says that Dominique's going to come talk to you," Albus says quietly, offering him a smile.

"Oh, Merlin, Al, I'm the biggest jerk in the universe, aren't I?" Scorpius buries his head in his hands. "She's going to murder me or something. I bet she hates me. Oh, Merlin, I'm so stupid."

"Scorp, if you'd just explain instead of randomly run away, I'm sure she'll understand," Albus stares at him, amused.

"I'll try," Scorpius says with a sigh. That's when there is a knock at the door. Hiding his face in his hands, Scorpius says, "That's got to be her."

"Good luck," Albus grins at him, and then he makes a point to disappear.

Dominique enters then. Stiffly, she looks at him. "Hello, Scorpius."

"Hello, Dominique," He sighs as he takes in her appearance.

Running a hand through her fiery hair, she informs him, "I believe you know why I'm here."

"Because of my stupidity, yeah, you don't have to rub it in," He rolls his eyes at her.

Her jaw drops. "No, it was _my_ stupidity."

"It was mine- wait, are we really going to argue about this?" Scorpius replies, raising an eyebrow at her and stepping a bit closer.

Smiling, she steps closer too. "It was all my stupidity. How stupid was I to think that you could love _me_?"

"It's the opposite way around, love," Scorpius says with a smile, stepping a bit closer again.

One more final step and they're nearly touching. "You wish."

Then, he closes the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers. It's their first kiss, and it's everything he hoped it would be (_and more_). Really, in those few moments, all he can see is _Dominique_ and her flaming red hair.

He wonders why they didn't do this before.

But then the door flies open, and James Potter enters the Slytherin common room (Albus must have let him in). With a horrified face, James yelled, "I told you to make up with him, Dom, not make out with him!"

Dominique laughs as she pulls away from Scorpius, who's now dumbstruck. With a grin, she tells James, "Too late for that."

"Are you _dating_ Malfoy?" James wonders incredulously.

Shooting Scorpius a confused look, Dominique replies, "…um, maybe?"

….

It's the next time they sing together, and it's actually romantic, that Scorpius realises the pull that music can really have between two people.

The song is a bit sappy, but that's to be expected, as they're now a couple and all. At first, it feels a bit awkward, but that all changes once he hears her angelic voice and starts to sing along.

Music can pull people apart, yes, but it's much more often that it brings them together.

….

"Scorpius!" She yells a few months later, as she runs outside to where he's sitting. He's visiting the Potters for the summer, and she's obviously dropped by for a visit.

Turning around, he grins, opening his arms for her to run into. "Dominique."

Leaning up on her toes, she kisses him on the lips. "I missed you."

"Of course, you could say that I did too," He smirks at her.

"Oh, stop being so Slytherin," She rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I have really important news!"

"What's your news this time?" He asks with a grin.

She nearly starts bouncing around in his arms, looking as if she's about to explode with the news that she's just learned. "Well, like I said in my letter, I went to the place and they let me audition and all. I thought at the time that it went pretty good and all. But then I got my results back today and I'm in, Scorpius, I'm in!"

"You've got a contract?" Scorpius asks, his jaw dropping to huge proportions.

"Yes!" Dominique squeals and jumps up and down. "I've got a record deal!"

Laughing, he leans in and kisses her again. "I knew you could do it."

….

_Epilogue_

It's 5 years later that he hears that voice drifting up toward his room.

Smiling softly, he sneaks out of his bedroom where he's been doing some work to the bedroom where his little girl with the shimmery red curls sleeps. Peering in, he grins at Dominique, who's singing a lullaby in her angelic voice to the little girl lying in the crib.

Pretending that he's not there, he just leans against the wall and listens peacefully. When Dominique comes out, she thumps his arm. "Scorpius Malfoy, you little sneak!"

But he just grins and says, "Oh well, Mrs. Malfoy, you love me anyway," and kisses her.

It's sort of a sweet thing, how music brings people together.

**A/N: Ow, well, that was kind of terrible. **

**Haha. Well, this is for Ella, because I lost a bet with her and she requested for me to write a 10K DomScor where Dominique has red hair and is best friends with James. It pretty much destroyed my personal canon. Well, love ya anyways, Ella. Sorry it's so bad! :D**

**Please leave a review. Please? Just tell me what you think, even if it's just a 'good job'. It'll take you two seconds, promise.**


End file.
